


A Recollection of Us

by iseula



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseula/pseuds/iseula
Summary: -SK- AU! Due to an accident that happened a few years ago, Kairi doesn't remember Sora. And Sora? He's stayed away for as long as he can. What happens when they bump into each other in the music room? Will Kairi ever remember Sora?





	A Recollection of Us

She shivers in the rain. It's enough to make him want to take off his jacket and hold out his umbrella to her, but he doesn't. He walks away. It's not like they know each other anyway, right?

(But they used to.)

The girl stares at the boy. He has such a beautiful smile and sometimes that smile gets to her. She doesn't know exactly why but it does. It's like a memory she's forgotten. She tries not to dwell on it. 

(She does anyways.)

One time they find themselves staring at each other. The boy's the first to turn away. She's disappointed for a reason she can't quite place.

(He wishes he hadn't looked away.)

When they bump into each other the next time, it's in the music room. He's singing and she can't quite help but be mesmerised by his voice. There's so much hurt in it and she wonders why because it shouldn't be like this. Why is his voice so sad when he has such a beautiful smile?

(She wishes she could talk to him.)

It's raining again and she can't get these voices out of her head. Is she going crazy? Then the flashes come. A smile. A bracelet. A crash. It feels painful. All these memories. She doesn't want to remember. She shakes her head and continues walking.

(She's not ready to remember.)

She's snuck into the music room again. Too bad she can't sneak out as quietly as she came in. Books go flying and she lands on the floor in front of him. He smiles a dazzling smile and helps her up.

"I'm Sora."

"Kairi."

Somehow this feels familiar.

She takes his hand and smiles.

Maybe they could be friends.

(He grins at his hand the whole day. Riku notices.)

-complete-

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering how to start this when I started thinking of rain and then it just went from there. This is supposed to be a remake of Of All The Things That Could Possibly Happen, but I don't know if I should continue this. Tell me if I should or shouldn't. If not, I'll just leave this as complete. If I should, well, I guess I'll continue this and we'll see what happens from there. :)


End file.
